Now or Never
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Daphne runs away with the circus. Circus!AU


AN: Comps and Prompts down the bottom.

* * *

 **Now or Never**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

It was now or never.

As she leaned out of her bedroom window, rain falling in sheets across the garden, Daphne knew. If she didn't run now then come tomorrow evening she and Matthias would be wed. Taking a long slow breath, she slung her right leg over the windowsill and lowered herself gently onto the conservatory roof.

Her timing had been planned meticulously. Everyone else was in bed, even the staff would have retired to their rooms by now. Matthias was sleeping at his parents because custom dictated that they mustn't share a bed before their wedding night. It was bad luck — for him. She'd manipulated tonight so that she could run away and never come back.

Spreading her weight carefully across the glass roof so that she didn't fall straight through, Daphne crossed it quickly and jumped down into the garden. By the time she had slipped through the back gate, she was near-drenched by the rain.

The only thing, it seemed, that hadn't gone her way was the weather. How terribly unbritish of it.

Daphne set off at a jog, pulling her coat around her as she did. Realising that if someone noticed she was gone they would immediately raise the alarm, she had plans to hitch a ride out of the area. She knew, of course, that it would be foolish to try and hitchhike with a single person, her thoughts had turned to the local circus in town. Tonight had been their last show according to the posters all over town. Daphne would stowaway amongst their carriages and caravans, and by the time her mother came to wake her in the morning, Daphne would be long gone.

When she arrived at Hogsmeade fields, most of large tent and stalls had been packed away. Daphne could still see people through, the faint orange glow from the end of their cigarettes pinpointing their shadows in the dark and miserable weather.

Keeping to the back of the stalls to remain out of sight, Daphne made her way to the ornately painted caravans left at the far end of the field. Some people had clearly already left, only patches of flattened glass remained to prove that they had been there. Her attention was drawn to a caravan set back a little bit more from the others. Painted yellow and adorned with wind chimes and dream catchers, Daphne saw that the door was wide open. She circled behind it, peering in through the windows to see that the caravan itself was empty. Inside Daphne already spotted several potential hiding spaces.

Checking that the coast was clear, she slipped in through the open door.

The caravan was colourfully decorated and the items inside were in no way modest. The small kitchen to her right was home to a small booth-like seating area filled with multi-coloured pillows and blankets. Copper pans hung above the small stove and the owner had several candles on the shelf behind in an array of colours (and probably flavours).

The whole place felt like a fire hazard on wheels.

Daphne turned to her left. At the end, behind a tied back blue curtain, there was a bed and before that a little bathroom and sofa. She walked quickly through the narrow space and peered inside the curtained off bedroom area. In the dark, she could barely see but there was a cupboard filled with clothes that Daphne would be able to squeeze into. She wouldn't be in complete comfort, but at the end of the day, if in the morning all that was wrong was that her bones ached then Daphne considered this a win.

"Alright, yeah. No, you can just fix me up to the back of the lorry."

The voice was loud — just outside the caravan. Panic flooded through Daphne and immediately, she slipped into the cupboard. She had been hoping to have some time to make everything more comfortable but now she had no time at all. Pulling the wooden doors closed behind her, Daphne tossed a scratchy blanket close to hand over herself and strained her ears for noise or voices.

The caravan moved slightly as someone climbed in. The voice Daphne had heard had been female and all the decoration in here didn't exactly scream masculinity. Hopefully, that meant she was less likely to get caught. And if she did, Daphne would be able to appeal to her better nature.

The woman was humming and then, abruptly, she stopped. "What is it?"

Daphne's fear escalated. They hadn't even left yet; she couldn't have done something to get herself found out surely. As light squeezed in through the gap in the cupboard doors, it cast a penumbra of the back wall and very clearly something broke that perfect line.

A low growling filled Daphne's ears and something heavy hit the door of the wardrobe. Frozen in fear, the only thing that Daphne could think was that had to be a very big dog.

"What is it, Simmy?" the woman asked.

The dog scratched the cupboard door this time, their growls getting louder and more aggressive. Daphne couldn't breathe. How had she barely got anywhere? She had not even got further than Hogsmeade Fields and now was about to be mauled by a dog.

"Come." The woman's voice was firm and the dog, still growling, reluctantly moved back. "If there is someone in my wardrobe I suggest you come out. Now."

Barely able to think straight, Daphne exhaled shakily and pushed open the cupboard door. Her eyes barely flashed up to the red-haired women before falling back to the dog. The dog was not a dog, but what actually appeared to be a lion. With golden fur and its teeth bared slightly, Daphne couldn't even seem to formulate words. She'd had a speech planned for this eventuality, but the words were lost on her tongue as Daphne's mouth grew dry.

The woman raised her hand above the lion's head and clicked loudly. The creature looked up and the redhead locked gazes with it before she pointed back towards the kitchen.

"Out," she commanded.

And the creature obeyed.

It was in this moment that Daphne was able to get a good look at the women. Probably a similar age to Daphne, she had softly freckled skin and was dressed for comfort in a jumper and thick pants. She was scrutinising Daphne with wide blue eyes. Then, to her surprise, she offered Daphne a hand.

"Here, Simmy won't come back," she explained. "You can sit here whilst you explain why on earth you're in my home."

Daphne trembled, not sure what to do.

"I'm Susan," she continued. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm more worried about the jungle animal you have for a pet." Daphne tried to joke but her voice was hoarse, on the verge of cracking, as Susan helped her to her feet.

"Ha, no don't worry! Simmy growls at grass; he'd a softie really."

Daphne wasn't sure that a lion could ever be called a softie. Nervously, she sat on the edge of the bed when Susan gestured to it. Admittedly, she was surprised that the woman was being so nice all things considered. If the situation was reversed then Susan wouldn't be so lucky.

"So, what are you doing in my wardrobe?"

"Please, if you just let me stay in here until we're out of the city I'll—I'll—" Daphne searched for the words, and then her fingers fell on her engagement ring which she slipped off quickly. "I'll give you this. It's worth a lot and I don't need it."

Susan held up her hands with a frown, not taking the ring and then peered at Daphne curiously.

"What are you running away from?"

Daphne startled. How could the other woman possibly know? Was it so obvious?

"I'm due to be wed," Daphne said slowly, her voice barely audible. "And I do not love my husband to be."

Daphne looked bashfully away from the other woman. It was a disgrace to run away from a wedding; she would be bringing dishonour to herself and her family. Never would she be able to return to her home. For a long while, Susan didn't speak or even move from beside Daphne. After what felt like hours, Susan placed a hand in the centre of Daphne's back.

"Ride with us to Carlisle," Susan said. "The Ringmaster cannot find out that you have stowed away; he doesn't condone it."

"I wouldn't want to get you into trouble," Daphne sniffed, dragging her sleeve across her face.

"I wouldn't want you to marry someone who you do not love," Susan countered with a soft smile in return. "You will ride with us to Carlisle. Now, please, let me find you some dry clothes and then we will share a brew. I have a new flavour of tea leaves."

Daphne was astonished, barely able to keep the relief from her face. "Thank you, thank you."

Handing her a napkin from the windowsill to dry her eyes, Susan stood to find some clothes from the wardrobe Daphne had been sat in before. Of course, Daphne had never expected to get caught, but in some way, this was better.

It was time.

Daphne was free.

* * *

 **Comps and Prompts**

 **World Cup, Qualifiers** : 22nd June - Brazil vs Costa Rica - 13:00 - AU: Circus!AU

 **IHC** : Word - Penumbra - (A half-shadow)

 **365** : 156. Item - Candle

 **Gobstones:** White Stone - Future [A: 10. (object) napkin, P: 12. (trait) animal lover, T: 18. (colour) copper]

 **WC - Disney -** 4\. For The First Time In Forever - Write about experiencing a sense of freedom the character hasn't had before.

 **WC - Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 8. Comedy — Use the genre: humour. Alt. Write a Circus!AU.

 **SC - Days of the Year -** August 4 2018 - National Clown Day: Write a circus!AU

 **SC - Gryffindor Prompts** \- Other: (creature) lion

 **Dragon Breeding & Fanfiction Writing Month**

 **Word Count:** 1549


End file.
